Amor a traves del tiempo y la distancia
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Debonaire ha sido derrotada, pero, cuando la paz llega, el amor tambien. Confusion de sentimientos y una declaracion que hara que tome una decision


Este fic continua en el ultimo episodio de Guerreras Mgicas en este fic guila nunca muere.

Latis decide adelantarse para recibir a Lucy, quien al mismo tiempo extiende su mano y toma la de Latis, un segundo despus Lucy se halla en los brazos de Latis, Marina es recibida por Ascot y Anahis por Paris, quien la abraza tiernamente.

-Felicidades chicas-Dice Gurucleft

-No es nada, era nuestro deber-Dice Anahs

-Qu tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar?-Dice Caldina

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Marina

Al da siguiente, se preparaba en el castillo todos los platillos para la fiesta, Marina, Tata y Tatra hacan y deshacan en la cocina, Anahs, Aska y Sanyon preparaban los adornos y Lucy, guila, Geo y Zas preparan las mesas.

-Me alegra saber que el problema en Cfiro se ha solucionado-Dijo guila-Pero... mi pas sigue sufriendo

-Todos juntos encontraremos una solucin a esto guila-Dijo Lucy-Es ms, creo que ya empez a solucionarse

-Cmo?-Pregunt guila

-Antes de que disolviera el Pilar de Cfiro, dese que tu planeta no se destruyera y adems que ya no utilizaran tantas maquinas

-En serio lo conseguiste!?-Dijo Zas asombrado

-As es-Dijo Lucy

De repente, llega Latis

-Hola guila, Zas, Geo, Gurucleft quiere hablar con ustedes

-Vamos, Lucy, luego seguimos platicando-Dijo guila

En otro lado, Marina, Tata y Tatra ya haban terminado de dar los ltimos detalles sobre los platillos

-Chicas! Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?-Pregunt a Lucy y Anahs

-Gracias Marina, pero ya casi terminamos!-Dijeron ambas

Marina y compaa decidieron dar un paseo por le castillo

-Que felicidad, por fin termin todo!-Dijo Tatra

-De que te quejas, por fin tendrs paz y tranquilidad-Dijo Tata

-Acaso tu no tienes paz y tranquilidad?-Dijo Tatra

-S, dilo, t tienes novio y yo no-Dijo Tata

-Y tu Marina Tienes novio?-Dijo Tatra

-No-Contest con algo de tristeza

-Te interesa alguien?-Dijo Tatra

-Si... pero... l no lo sabe...

-Es Cleft Verdad?-Dijo Tatra

Marina se sonroj y movi la cabeza en afirmacin

Tata se acerc a ella

-No te preocupes Marina, dale a entender que existes

-Eso har

Tatra se acerc a Marina

-El amor est donde menos lo buscas, as que suerte

Marina sonri y siguieron en el recorrido, mientras que en otra parte del castillo Anahs y Paris recorran el castillo tomados de la mano

-Que bueno que todo esto ya termin-Dijo Paris

-Es un alivio en verdad-Dijo Anahs

-As tendr ms tiempo de disfrutar tu compaa, quisiera que nuestros hijos tuvieran tu color de ojos y...

-Paris! Es demasiado prematuro pensar en esas cosas-Dijo Anahs algo sonrojada

-Algn da tendremos oportunidad para ser felices con nuestros hijos Anahs-Dijo Paris abrazndola-Te amo Anahs

-Yo tambin te amo Paris

En otro lado del castillo, Presea y Gurucleft platicaban

-Por fin las chicas descansarn

-As es, despus de tanto sufrir ya era justo que tuvieran su recompensa

-Y t Gurucleft, dime Tienes tu recompensa?-Pregunt Presea

-As es, la paz ha vuelto a Cfiro Y tu Presea eres feliz?-Dijo el mago

-Yo... Gurucleft... bien sabes que yo sera muy feliz si la persona a la que amo es feliz

-Pero Presea... yo... no... disclpame Presea, lamento no poder corresponderte

-Entiendo, tu corazn no es mo...

En ese preciso momento hicieron su aparicin Marina, Tata y Tatra, los ojos de Presea se vean visiblemente llorosos

-Te ha pasado algo Presea?-Pregunt Marina

-No, Marina simplemente lloraba de felicidad

-Bueno, ya estamos aqu-Dijo Tata

-Faltan los dems-Dijo Gurucleft

5 minutos despus, guila, Geo y Zas aparecieron, Aska, Sanyon y Ascot llegaron despus y finalmente llegaron Anahs, Paris, Caldina y Rfaga

-Solo faltan Latis y Lucy-Dijeron Anahs

-Ese par de Trtolos!-Dijo Marina

Despus de 3 minutos llegaron Latis y Lucy

-En dnde andaban par de trtolos?-Pregunto Marina pcaramente

-Por fin terminamos de acomodar las mesas y los dems... -Dijo Latis

-Chicos, los he mandado llamar porque ahora que todo termin, tanto Autozam, Chizeta y Farem pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen o vivir de por vida aqu, claro con el consentimiento de sus familias, as que pinsenlo.

Todos ese da se quedaron en silencio y pensativos, nadie quera irse, todos se encontraban a gusto y hasta ese momento no haban planeado su regreso, pero. Todos eran prncipes y tenan obligaciones en sus reinos, adems Cmo gobernar a su pueblo desde Cfiro? Ellos no veran las necesidades de sus pueblos... pero deseaban quedarse aqu... un lugar tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad... era una difcil decisin

Al da siguiente, se volvieron a reunir todos de nuevo, Tatra habl

-Est claro que no podemos gobernar a nuestros pueblos desde aqu... pero por otro lado deseamos quedarnos aqu...

-S que es difcil para ustedes, pero creo que podemos solucionar eso... -dijo Gurucleft-Puerta dimensional!

De repente, un agujero se abri en el aire, desde ah se poda observar el mercado de Chizeta, todos iban vestidos como el cuento de Las Mil y una noches.

-Como podrn ver, tambin soy capaz de abrir portales entre los planetas, as, todos se podrn ver cuando lo deseen-Dijo Gurucleft

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad...

-Dinos Gurucleft Es posible abrir un portal de esos entre la Tierra y Cfiro?-pregunt Anahs

-No, lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, ustedes tienen que pensarlo mejor-Dijo Gurucleft-Ustedes pueden pensarlo detenidamente y cuando consideren que ya tengan su decisin entonces hablaremos

La fiesta se llev a cabo ese da y nadie se acord del asunto, ya eran las 10 pm y tanto Marina, Anahs y Lucy decidieron ir a dormir, pero la que no poda conciliar el sueo era Lucy... algo triste, decidi ir a dar una caminata por los jardines del castillo

-Regresar... -Dijo ella algo pensativa, una lgrima corri por su rostro

-Triste?-Pregunt una voz que bajaba de lo alto de un rbol que estaba frente a ella

-Latis?

-S, Porqu lloras Lucy?

-Yo... no... me quisiera ir... No quiero! No quiero!-Dijo Lucy

-Ven ac-Dijo Latis abrazndola, Lucy qued sorprendida porque Latis por fin expresaba sus sentimientos hacia ella..

-Porqu me dan a escoger? Yo no me quiero ir... quiero permanecer a tu lado... pero... mi familia...

-Lucy-Dijo Latis-Yo no puedo escoger por ti, pero por una vez en tu vida piensa qu es lo mejor para ti...

-Pero... yo... si yo me voy no te volver... y ustedes no pueden ir a Tokio...

-Yo te esperar el tiempo que sea necesario Lucy-Dijo Latis

-Te quiero a mi lado... -Dijo Lucy entre sollozos

-Lucy, quiero que por esta vez en tu vida pienses qu es lo mejor para ti, por nica vez en tu vida haz lo que el corazn te dicte-Le dijo Latis

Lucy lo abraz

-Lo prometo-Dijo todava entre sollozos

-Bien, es hora de ir a dormir Lucy-Dijo Latis mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Lucy y la cargaba, Lucy se sorprendi, rode con sus brazos a Latis hasta que por fin llegaron hasta su habitacin

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Latis

Abri la puerta y deposit a Lucy en su cama quien se hallaba en un profundo sueo

-Descansa mi querida Lucy, maana ser otro da

Al da siguiente, varios rayos de luz se colaban por el ventanal de la alcoba de Lucy, al levantarse, observ una silueta sentada en un silln: era Latis

-Latis?-Pregunt Lucy, quien se incorpor y bes la mejilla de l, tom una cobija y lo cubri

-Descansa, debiste de haberte preocupado mucho por m... pero no necesito de mas tiempo para tomar mi decisin, ya la he tomado...

En otra parte del Castillo, Anahs y Paris platicaban sobre la decisin que tena que tomar

-No necesito pensarlo Paris, ya lo decid

-Sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas-Dijo Paris

Pero Marina aun se hallaba pensativa, sus sentimientos eran confusos y no saba que hacer, peor recordaba las palabras de Tata:

-No te preocupes Marina, dale a entender que existes

-Eso har! Gurucleft debe saber lo que siento por l!

Decidida, se puso en camino a la habitacin de Gurucleft, el corazn pareca que se le sala de los nervios

-Si me da un No por respuesta lo entender-Dijo ella

De repente se detuvo, ante ella una gran puerta se eriga: era la habitacin de Gurucleft, sinti que las piernas le temblaban, empez a sudar de las manos, pero decidida, toc al puerta

-Adelante!-Se oy una voz masculina

Marina sinti que no poda ms y entr

-Buenos das Marina!-Dijo Gurucleft

-Buenos das Gurucleft-Dijo ella-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... -Dijo nerviosa

-Dime

-Hemos decidido en quedarnos a vivir para siempre en Cfiro... Gurucleft... yo... es que... tu... Tu me gustas Gurucleft!-Dijo nerviosa

Gurucleft no supo qu contestar, se levant de su cama y se dirigi hacia Marina, se acerc a ella y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Marina estaba paralizada.

-Lo siento Marina, pero no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento... yo... lo lamento... -Dijo Gurucleft-Pero... estoy seguro que en cualquier momento esa persona especial aparecer

Una leve sonrisa esboz en el rostro de Marina

-Gracias Gurucleft, tengo que retirarme, Lucy y Anahs me han de estar buscando...

Marina sali de la habitacin y cerr la gran puerta, una lgrima recorri su rostro y sin ms se fue corriendo, de repente, se encontr con Ascot

-Marina!? Qu es lo que sucede?

-No... no es nada... es solo que... -Empez a sollozar-Le dije a Gurucleft que... me gustaba y... l solo me dijo que estaba seguro que algn da encontrara a esa persona especial...

Ascot la abraz

-Tranquila Marina, Cuntas veces lo has intentado?

-Decirle lo que siento?

-S

-Solo... una vez...

-Intntalo de nuevo... tu puedes... -Dijo Ascot con tristeza

-Gracias Ascot, tu siempre tan buen amigo

Marina se march todava un poco triste, pero con la esperanza de que lo lograra... Mientras que Ascot decidi hacerle una visita a Gurucleft

-Adelante-Dijo Gurucleft

-Quiero saber porqu rechazaste a Marina... No sabes que ella te ama?

-S... pero... yo no soy la persona especial que espera

-No? Entonces dime qu piensas hacer con sus sentimientos Acaso jugar con ella?-Dijo Ascot

-No, jams hara lago as con ella, pero tu s ests enamorado de ella Porqu no se lo has dicho?

-Porque ella me ve como un amigo y nada ms-Dijo Ascot

-Porqu no vuelves a intentarlo? Estoy seguro que ella te aceptar-Dijo Gurucleft

Esa noche en la habitacin de Lucy, Marina lloraba tristemente

-Que tonta soy! Cre que l me amaba...

-Qu te sucede Marina?-Pregunt Anahs

-Cleft... le dije lo que senta por l y me dijo que... solo me vea como una amiga... promet que lo entendera... pero No puedo!

-Marina, creo que hay algo que debes saber... -Dijo Lucy

-Presea est enamorada de l... y su amor es correspondido... -Dijo Anahs

Marina sigui llorando tristemente, al cabo de un rato, sus ojos se haban hinchado tanto...

-Saben chicas? Creo que es hora de que viaje por Cfiro, quisiera ausentarme del castillo por un buen tiempo...

-Nosotras te acompaamos!-Dijo Lucy

-Gracias, pero no-Dijo Marina

-Pero...

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora-Dijo Anahs-Nosotras te apoyamos en las decisiones que tomes Marina, siempre seremos tus amigas

-Partir dentro de dos das

Al enterarse Ascot, vol al lado de Marina, como una tormenta en verano, abri la puerta de la habitacin de Marina

-Te vas!?

-S Ascot, quiero alejarme de todo esto...

-Pero... pero... no puedes irte! Hay personas que te aprecian y a las que le dolera tu partida!

-Pero Ascot, ya lo decid, adems todos me apoyaron

-Eso no es cierto! Acaso has pensado en m?

-Pero... nos veremos despus, no me ir para siempre...

-Pero Yo te amo Marina! No me hagas esto por favor! Que tal si hacemos un intento?

Marina se qued petrificada al or esto, ese no era Ascot, definitivamente no era l...

-Te sientes bien Ascot?-Pregunt ella

-No, no me siento bien! Porque no me crees? Creo que es mejor que me vaya... -Dijo con tristeza

Deja a una Marina pensativa y algo triste, pero ella se marchara de viaje por Cfiro al da siguiente

Y al da siguiente, Ascot era invitado por Tata y Tatra a visitar Chizeta

-Acepto-Dijo sin vacilar-As despejar mi mente

-Es acaso por Marina?-Dijo Tatra

-S... s, ella no me ama-Dijo triste

-Ests seguro?-Pregunt Tatra

-S

-Est bien! Partiremos maana!-Dijo Tata

Marina viaj durante mucho tiempo por Cfiro, su mente y su corazn haban olvidad a Gurucleft, se haba dado cuenta que el amor que haba sentido por l no lo era, pero al recordar a Ascot... empezaba a extraarlo mucho... l siempre haba estado a su lado, record cuando la rescat de las garras de Debonair, record cuando se conocieron por ves primera...

-Porqu pienso tanto en l?-Se preguntaba a menudo

-Qu habr pasado con l?

-Todava piensa en m? Porque yo s...

Con esos pensamientos, decidi que su viaje a travs de Cfiro haba terminado, regres al Castillo, Marina ya no era la misma chica, tampoco Lucy y Anahs, quienes ya se perfilaban como unas hermosas seoritas acompaadas de sus prometidos. Cuando Marina lleg todos se sorprendieron de los cambios que se haban dado en ella, ahora era ms decidida, ms abierta, ms sincera... su fsico tambin haba cambiado... estaba delgada, todo una seorita, su cabello azul estaba ms largo y el fleco se lo haba dejado crecer, por lo que se mezclaba con su cabello largo, al momento de llegar al palacio, las primeras en recibirla fueron Lucy y Anahs, quienes tambin haban cambiado mucho, Lucy se dej suelto el cabello, slo lo llevaba recogido con unas cintas, Anahs por su parte ya no usaba lentes, su cabello era largo, hasta la cintura, unas cintas evitaba que volara al viento.

-Me alegra verlas de nuevo chicas!-Dijo Marina-Cmo han cambiado! Por cierto Y Gurucleft?

-l, se ha casado con Presea y... tiene una nia

-Una nia! Que emocin! Dnde puedo verlos?

-Pero Marina... Ya no sientes nada por Cleft?

-Nada, tarde me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora djenme saludarlos

Se dirigieron a la sala principal, Presea cuidaba de la beb, al verlas entrar, las recibi con una sonrisa

-Ella es tu ta Marina-Le dijo a la beb

-Que preciosa nia Presea, me alegra que sean felices! Yo... si les llegu a incomodar lo lamento-Dijo Marina

-No tienes de qu preocuparte Marina-Dijo otra voz que entraba a la sala

-Cleft, felicidades! Por cierto Cmo se llama?

-Marina, en honor a ti

Marina abraz a la pequea, despus la deposit en los brazos de su madre

-Y dnde est Ascot?

Todos bajaron la mirada

-Le pas algo malo!?-Pregunt Marina

-No... es solo que... Despus de que te fuiste, Ascot tambin se fue... dijo que no tena nada que hacer aqu si tu te ibas...

-Adnde se fue!?

-A Chizeta-contest Anahs

-Gurucleft, por favor, abre una puerta dimensional, me voy a Chizeta desenme suerte

Gurucleft abri la puerta, del otro lado se poda ver el mercado de Chizeta lleno de colores, ya del otro lado, Marina empez a caminar entre las tiendas haba mucho bullicio, sus ropas, eran extraas ante los habitantes de Chizeta, nunca haban visto a una chica con una blusa blanca y una falda larga, cubierta por una tnica blanca y unas botas del mismo color, a lo lejos se divis el Palacio de Chizeta, al llegar a sus puertas, un par de guardias evit su entrada

-Quin eres?

-Soy Marina, Guerrera Mgica del mundo Mstico-Dijo ella

-Guerrera Mgica?-Dijo un guardia-Yo cre que esas eran solo leyendas

-Ya ven que no es as... -Por favor necesito ver a Tatra y Tata

-Cmo es que osas hablarle as a nuestras amadas princesas?

-Yo...

-No pasars!

-Un momento-Dijo una voz masculina que sala del castillo-Djenla pasar, ella no es de aqu-Era un joven de unos 20 aos aproximadamente, vesta un pantaln verde con blanco y un chaleco verde, su cabello castao largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo tena sujeto con unas cintas de color verde, sus ojos eran tiernsimos, pero demostraban cierta tristeza...

-Prncipe... -pero el guardia fue cayado por la voz del joven

-Me da gusto conocerte-Dijo l

-Me llamo Marina Ryuzaki, Guerrera Mgica del agua

-Qu te trae por aqu?

-Yo... he venido en busca de alguien

-Qu te hace pensar que est aqu esa persona?

-Mis amigas me dijeron que aqu se encontraba

-Pasa, le avisar a las princesas de tu llegada, espera por favor en la sala principal

Minutos despus, el joven llegaba a las habitaciones reales

-Es Marina Ryuzaki-Dijo l-Nunca cre encontrarla de nuevo...

-No te parece que es coincidencia?-Pregunt Tatra

-No, no lo creo, viene a buscar a alguien...

-No sers tu?

-Yo? No, ella nunca me quiso...

-Tal vez s... y nunca se dio cuenta... est bien iremos, ha cambiado mucho... ya no es la misma Marina

-Tata, despierta, que Marina viene de visita.

Minutos despus, Tata, Tatra y el joven llegaban hacia donde se encontraba Marina

-Que alegra verte Marina!

-Igualmente

-Quisiramos que te quedaras con nosotras durante un tiempo...

-Chicas Saben algo de Ascot?-Dijo sin vacilar

El joven sinti que el corazn se le sala

-Luego regreso... -Dijo algo nervioso

Ambas princesas se quedaron viendo

-Ascot vino con nosotras... pero ha pasado mucho tiempo Marina... Qu sucedi contigo?

-Yo... me di cuenta tarde que a quien realmente amo es a Ascot y no me importa cruzar todo Chizeta para encontrarlo...

-Es en serio Marina? Cmo sabes que l te ama?-Pregunt Trata

-No me importa si l no me ama ya, solamente quiero que sepa que lo amo, si l ya encontr a alguien que lo haga feliz, me ir lo ms pronto posible.

-Pues bien, te llevaremos adonde se encuentra Ascot, pero antes tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ya que hoy habr una cena en honor a ti... de disfraces, as que ve con Tata a escoger el disfraz que ms te guste-Dijo Tatra

As, fue como Marina se pas el da de compras, era divertido ir con Tata, ya que se probaban uno y otro traje, el da se pas volando hasta la llegada de la noche, todo estaba dispuesto... Todos los invitados haban llegado, los disfraces eran estupendos, arlequines por all, enmascarados por all, muecas por ac, pero Marina no encontraba aun a Ascot, de repente, entre la multitud, alcanz a ver a un joven, era el mismo que en la maana la haba ayudado para poder entrar a Palacio... pero... un momento... Ese traje! Ese traje! Marina trat de alcanzarlo, pero el joven haba desaparecido... triste, decidi ir a una de las terrazas de Palacio... estaba tan triste y desesperada... comenz a llorar, no soportaba la idea que por su forma de pensar Ascot hubiera sufrido tanto y que adems, el amor de su vida se esfumara

-Probablemente l ya es feliz con alguien ms-Se dijo as misma

Del otro lado, un joven la observaba

-Qu te sucede?

-No me siento bien... yo... -Dijo entre sollozos

El joven la abraz, ella empez a llorar aun ms

-No te preocupes, desde donde est tu querido Ascot, te amar por siempre

Marina reaccion ante esa respuesta

-Cmo era posible que l supiera lo de Ascot?

-Quin eres?-Pregunt ella

-Es que acaso no me recuerdas Marina?-Dijo el joven

La luz tocaba por completo su figura, era el joven de la maana... pero... un momento! Cuando Marina not el disfraz que llevaba puesto, se dio cuenta que eran las ropas de Ascot! Sorprendida por el hecho de verle as le provoc una tristeza ms profunda

-Si l estuviera aqu... -Dijo ella- Vestido as te pareces tanto a l...

-Ser acaso porque soy yo a quine buscas?-Dijo el joven-Yo soy Ascot, el Ascot que dejaste en Cfiro

Marina no lo poda creer, pero vindolo detenidamente... s, si era l Era Ascot! Pero ahora que lo tena enfrente de ella, la voz se le apagaba, no poda hablar... de donde pudo sac fuerzas

-Ascot, te he estado buscando... para decirte que yo Te amo! Y no me importa que ests ya comprometido, yo te amo!

Ascot la mir con ternura y Marina no saba que decir o hacer despus de esa declaracin...

-En que piensas mi querida Marina?-Dijo Ascot mientras la vea a los ojos-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no se han desvanecido, desde que vine aqu se han fortificado... es imposible que no te quiera...

Marina estaba nerviosa y emocionada

-Un ao para ser exactos-Dijo Ascot

-Pero... t si has cambiado Ascot... mucho... tu carcter... el chico dulce y tierno que conoc ya no est...

-Eso no es cierto, el chico dulce y tierno sigue aqu adentro... mi fsico pudo haber cambiado, pero soy la misma persona que conociste en Cfiro... ahora tengo el valor necesario para decirte algo que te repet por mucho tiempo y que no me canso de decirlo muchas otras veces ms: Te amo Marina Ryuzaki y deseara que fueras mi esposa...

-Marina guard silencio, no saba cmo reaccionar, frente a ella se hallaba el chico que haba ido a buscar, pero al mismo tiempo se hallaba un desconocido, hace un ao que no se vean y el recuerdo del Ascot adolescente se haba quedado en la mente de ella...

-Todo cambia, incluso las personas-Pens ella -Ascot, no lo tomes a mal... pero... quisiera conocer ms al nuevo Ascot, s que eres el mismo, pero veo que ya has madurado bastante...

-Me parece bien... - Dijo l mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba...

-Que bien se siente sentir la calidez del ser amado!- Pens Marina

Ascot tom su rostro entre sus manos y.. Marina fue presa de los nervios... era la primera vez que la besaban!

-Qu se sentir?- Pens en esos momentos

Lentamente Ascot se fue acercando, primero beso tiernamente su mejilla... recorrindola hasta llegar cerca de sus labios

-Esta sensacin... - Pens Marina -Es... Ascot...

Por fin, los labios de Ascot rozaron con los de ella, fueron minutos, pero a ambos les pareci una eternidad...

-Te amo Marina y no dejar que te vuelvas a ir, as me cueste la vida

-Y yo prometo no tomar decisiones tan a la ligera y pensar bien las cosas antes Regresamos la fiesta?

-No, quedmonos otro rato aqu, mi amada Marina, mi hermoso mar azul...

-Dime Ascot Porqu te hiciste pasar por un prncipe?

-Porque no saba que hacer en ese momento

-Ascot!-Dijo Marina mientras lo abrazaba-Por qu no me dijiste nada cuando te vi en la entrada?

-Tem que ya no me amaras, que te hubieras casado con alguien ms... pero an as iba a confesarte mis sentimientos nuevamente...

Cuando Tata y Tatra llegaron a buscar a Marina, encontraron a ambos juntos

-Por fin encontr a Ascot- Dijo Tata

-Te acuerdas Marina lo que te dije alguna vez? El amor est donde menos te lo esperas

-S, as es, y lo encontr en Ascot

-Ya te das cuenta por fin Ascot?- Pregunt Tatra- El que persevera alcanza

-As es- Dijo l sonriente

Bueno chicos, regresemos, que solicitamos la presencia de ambos

Esa noche, fue inolvidable para ambos, dos meses despus Marina y Ascot se casaban en Cfiro.

Nota de Lucy: Otro de mis primeros fics, estare completamente feliz, cuando haya subido todos aqu J


End file.
